Devices called air brushes enable sprayable media, such as paint and makeup, to be applied without an applicator touching the surface to which the medium is being applied. However, these devices require frequent cleaning, which substantially prolongs the application process. There is a need exists for overcoming drawbacks associated with prior art spray devices.